La nouvelle Sannin
by Sabaku no Tsumetai
Summary: Une jeune fille et son puma arrivent a Konoha. Elle cache un misterieux secret que seul l'hokage et Kakashi savent. Quelle seront les consequances sur nos heros preferés?


_**Pairing: Y aura plus tard du SasuNaru et un couple surprise**_

_**Disclaimer: Personne a moi, Sauf Hyoudechi et Toradechi.**_

_Ce jours la, a Konoha, Sakura se rendait dans la boutique d'Ino._

_Elle voulait absolument lui montrer sa nouvelle variété de fleurs._

_C'est alors quelle vit une jeune fille d'environ 1m75, les cheveux en bataille (ils pouvaient faire de la concurrence a la crinière d'un lion) d'une couleur rouge sang. Son œil gauche était caché par un cache œil comme les pirates. Elle portait un débardeur avec un décolleter plongeant noir qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine, qui, il faut l'avouer, était très avantageuse, une jupe noir lui arrivant un peu plus haut que les genou avec une ouverture a la jambe droite ou on pouvait voir sa pochette a shurikens montant jusque sa ceinture, dessous elle avait des bas en maille et elle avait des bottes en cuir noir lui arrivant au genou. Elle était accompagnée d'un énorme puma qui portait un bandeau ninjas autours du cou._

_Sakura fit un arrêt en voyant cette imposante jeune fille et son animal marcher devant elle. Elle la regarda passée, outrée par sa taille et celle de l'animal qui ne lui donnait pas confiance. Puis, voyant qu'elle continué son chemin, Sakura l'interpella _

_Madame, je peux vous aider ?_

_Hum, tu pourrais m'emmener a Sarutobi s'il te plait ?_

_A l'hokage ? D'accord, mais pourquoi ?_

_J'ai affaire avec lui, dit l'étrangère soudainement agressive._

_D'accord, d'accord, ne vous énerver pas ! répondit Sakura, tenant a sa vie, je vais vous montrer le chemin, suivez moi._

_Comme si j'allais te regarder ! Rétorqua la jeune fille, dédaigneuse._

_« Elle est agressive c'te fille ! On dirait quelle va me manger toute crue ! Elle fait froid dans le dos ! Comme son énorme chat » pensa Sakura, très surprise de cette agressivité si soudaine. Oubliant son rendez vous avec Ino elle conduit cette demoiselle bizarre a Sarutobi. En chemin, l'énorme animal prit la parole._

_L'énorme chat a un nom, poupée, dit il en retroussant les babines et en se pointant devant Sakura._

_Sakura s'arrêta et regarda le félin qui prit une position de combat._

_Ta gueule et continu ton chemin Hyoudechi (1), dit la jeune fille sans pour autans arrêter de marcher à son puma._

_Mais j'uis pas un chat Toradechi (2)! Protesta se dernier._

_Attendez une seconde, votre puma parle, dit Sakura, de plus en plus incrédule._

_Ouais, d'ailleurs, je serais pas la tout le temps pour te défendre, alors attention a se que tu penses ma vieille._

_A se que je pense! Mais vous n'entendez rien!_

_Arrête de me vouvoyez, sa fait vieillot, puis bouge ton cul, j'ai pas toute la journée. Arrive Hyoudechi._

_Ok Toradechi._

_Puis il ajouta plus bas pour que seulement Sakura entende._

_Ne t'avise jamais de penser que ma maîtresse et moi-même avons des noms bizarres. Sinon, tu le paieras de ta vie._

_Sakura déglutie. Décidemment, ce n'était vraiment pas des étrangers amicaux. Arriver a la tour de l'hokage, Sakura montra a la prénommée Toradechi le bureau en question._

_Nous y voila!_

_Toc Toc Toc_

_Entrer, dit un voie_

_Bonjour Hokage-sama_

_Bonjour Sakura, que me vos le plaisir de ta visite?_

_Quelqu'un voudrais vous voire_

_Qui sa?_

_Toradechi et Hyoudechi Kuroi, du village cacher de Hirihi no kuni, dans le pays de la lumière pour vous servir maître Sarutobi, dit la jeune fille en entrant a son tour, suivi par Hyoudechi. _

_C'est bien toi Toradechi! Mon dieu, mais que tu as grandis! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu mesurer a peine 1m50! Dit Sarutobi en se jetant sur la nouvelle venue pour lui dire bonjour._

_Il la serra dans ses bras sous le regard surpris de Sakura._

_Sa me fait plaisir de vous revoir Sarutobi-san._

_Moi aussi! Mais c'est Hyoudechi! Toi aussi tu as grandis! Bon sang, sa fait un mois que je vous attends tout les deux, je me faisait du souci! Dit il en se baissant pour caresser la tête d'Hyoudechi._

_On c'est fait ralentirent par des ninjas qui on du avoir leurs diplômes dans une pochette surprise. Mais ils on envoyés des renforts et on a étés obligé a utiliser la manière forte, dit Toradechi._

_Le principal c'est que vous soyez la, sains et saufs._

_Oui! _

_Maintenant je suppose que vous voulez vous entraîner._

_Bien sur!_

_Il se tourna vers Sakura et demanda._

_Tu veux bien emmener ses jeunes gens au terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe 7 Sakura? _

_Bien sur maître! Mais ne faudrait il pas prévenir maître Kakashi?_

_Si mais avant que tu lui montres l'emplacement du terrain, tu pourrais lui faire visiter le village?_

_D'accord!_

_Mais on va habiter ou maître? Demanda Toradechi _

_Chez Naruto Uzumaki_

_Bien._

_Sur ce, il faut que je vous rentrent dans le registre, au faite, Konoha-maru et le clan Inuzuka seraient heureux que vous leur rendiez une petite visite._

_Je suppose que Konaha-maru est à l'académie? Dit Toradechi_

_Tout a fait._

_Alors, nous vous laissons maître. Au revoir._

_Au revoir les jeunes._

_Quand ils furent partis, il appela Kakashi._

_Dans un nuage de fumée, il apparut._


End file.
